User blog:SonictheHedgehog1245/Rainbow Rocks Is Awesome!!
It may have only been a few months since I saw Rainbow Rocks during it's debut weekend, but that movie was awesome to the max!! Ever since I saw it, my thoughts on Sunset Shimmer since the events of the first movie have done a complete 180. She has become one of my favorite characters alongside the likes of Twilight Sparkle and her fellow Princesses from back in Equestria. The final battle with the Dazzlings was totally off the charts! While it looked like the Dazzlings would win, the angry grimaces on their astral selves as they dove in for the kill on the Rainbooms after Sunset gave them their second wind was a false confidence that at that point they were unbeatable. Once Twilight and Sunset let loose with that rainbow shockwave, the Dazzlings' confidence when up in flames, especially Adagio's. How? Like this: #When the Dazzlings' astral selves collide with the rainbow shockwave, it was like hitting a brick wall at 150 miles per hour, and the Dazzlings are the ones who get sent reeling from the impact. #The shockwave washes over the crowd, freeing everyone from the Dazzlings' spell for good, and leading to the Dazzlings' own power being severely crippled beyond repair. #The shockwave then hits the Dazzlings themselves so hard, it is like someone just punched all three of them hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of them, and Adagio took the worst of it. At that point, the look on Adagio as her eyes pop open in complete disbelief say it all: "Impossible! Sunset has made the Rainbooms stronger than us, and broken our spell?!" Then, with the crowd now joining in with the Rainbooms, thus making the unity of Canterlot High stronger than ever, the Dazzlings are at first furious, then go slack with shock, terror, and pure horror, as the Alicorn manifested from the magic of friendship by the Rainbooms and the students appears, and lets the Dazzlings have it with an attack so fierce and powerful, neither their astral selves, nor their ruby pendants, the source of their power, are able to withstand it and shatter, finishing what Star Swirl failed to do when he banished them from Equestria so long ago. After that, the Dazzlings final attempt to sing was nothing more than an embarrassment to them. No power, no magic-induced singing, and their true singing talent reveals them to be tone deaf. Being chased off the stage by the infuriated students and faculty might have been more merciful than had they hung around and withstood the produce pelting. Next time, make sure to practice instead of putting your trust into magic talismans to do the job for you, Dazzlings. It will save you the embarrassment when the talismans are wrecked beyond repair. And the special post-credits scene with answering human Pinkie Pie's question from the first movie was a clear indication that we have not seen the last of Equestria Girls. This movie was freaking awesome! I loved it a lot, and I hope that a lot of other Bronies out there in the community loved it just as much as I did!!! Category:Blog posts